


Fearful Group

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [5]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Atychiphobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Trypanophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel and Chad talk about their fears.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 7
Collections: Operation Friend





	Fearful Group

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended this story to be so topical, considering the whole...virus situation going on.  
> But here are my two reasons for writing the story the way I did:
> 
> One: Using Nigel's other fear (insects/flies) wouldn't really work because I understand medical knowledge better than I understand insect knowledge.  
> And...  
> Two: I don't know what Chad would say to comfort Nigel besides 'flies are harmless'. This would probably create a much bigger rift between the two, and...well, these two bicker enough as it is.  
> (Also, keep in mind that I started writing this story back in late 2019. I had no idea that the world would turn out...like it is now.)  
> 

_[Scene: the living room. Chad and Nigel are watching television and eating cereal. Chad, for some reason, is wearing Nigel’s visor]_

**Nigel:**...Chad?

 **Chad:** Yeah?

 **Nigel:** [sighing]...Why did you steal my visor?

 **Chad:** [shrugging] I look cool with it on.

 **Nigel:** [rolling his eyes] Oh yes, you will look very cool when you start suffering from headaches because of the fact _that some people aren’t meant to wear the optical prescriptions of others._

 **Chad:** Whatever, kid. You’re just jealous that I look...[he holds his head]...so much cooler in a visor than you do...

 **Nigel:** See what I mean? You made your bed, now you have to lie in it!

 **Chad:** [weakly] I hope you suffer...

_[At that moment, the television program shows a nurse carrying a large needle. Nigel’s eyes widen in fear]_

**Nigel:** No...please, no...[covering his eyes]...don’t show me any _needles_...!

 **Chad:** [confused] Huh? [looking at Nigel] What’s with you?

 **Nigel:** I hate needles, Chad! I hate them!

 **Chad:** Oh come on, don’t be like that. Needles are important for healing people.

 **Nigel:** You _liar_! Needles contain foreign substances that will poison you forever! And they _hurt_ so much!

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s scalp] There, there.

 **Nigel:** This is not helping!

 **Chad:** [flipping through the channels] Okay, look. I changed the channel, and now I’m trying to find a show that we can both watch in peace. Happy?

 **Nigel:** [slowly uncovering his eyes] So the needle is gone...?

 **Chad:** Yup.

 **Nigel:** Oh...thank goodness.

 **Chad:** Kid, I have to tell you something important. [gently rubbing Nigel’s shoulder] Lots of people get injected with needles, and those people become healthier afterwards because their immune system can now fight off dangerous diseases.

 **Nigel:** But...what about the people who get poisoned from needles?

 **Chad:** Hmm...they’re either not being safe enough with them, or evil adults are just trying to keep kids sick with those dangerous diseases so they can’t fight off any villains. [patting Nigel on the shoulder] Trust me, kid. In the hands of a good doctor, needles can save your life.

 **Nigel** :...Chad, if I...have to get injected with a lot of needles because of some galactic safety plan... _will you hold my hand during the whole procedure_?

 **Chad:** [softly] Sure. Maybe I could even be the doctor who treats you.

 **Nigel:** [chuckling] I don’t know how well _that_ will turn out...

 **Chad:** Trust me, kid. Everything’s going to be fine.

_[Chad continues flipping through the channels until he finds a suitable program for him and Nigel to watch. The teen settles on an old cartoon that stars a boy in a green vest]_

**Chad:** Alright, I love this show! I can relate to the protagonist, you know!

 **Nigel:** [happily cuddling up to Chad] No, I’m going to say that you like him because he reminds you of me.

 **Chad:** That, too.

_[Nigel and Chad happily watch a few episodes of the cartoon. Another episode comes on, but this episode seems to make Chad quiver a little]_

**Nigel:** Chad?

 **Chad:** [uneasy] Uh, it’s okay. Just watch the episode.

_[Chad’s shaking gets more severe the longer the episode goes on. When the episode shows a room full of trophies, Chad lets out a scream and starts hugging himself]_

**Nigel** : [concerned] Chad?! Chad?!

 **Chad:** No, please...[shutting his eyes]...I don’t want to see those...!

_[Nigel quickly turns the TV off and starts gently stroking Chad’s shoulder]_

**Nigel:** What’s wrong, Chad?

 **Chad:** [tearing up] Those trophies...they remind me too much of my home life...

 **Nigel:** In what way?... [sheepishly] Oh, sorry, I’m not intruding on any personal matters, am I...?

 **Chad:** No, it’s...it’s okay. You told me about your fear, and now I’m gonna tell you my fear. I have...a fear of failure.

 **Nigel:** You do...?

 **Chad:** Yeah. I’m scared that if I don’t do my absolute best, everyone will hate me. I’ve always been talented, and people expect me to do all sorts of difficult stuff for them just because of how smart or athletic I am. [his voice breaks] I’m under so much pressure to succeed in life, and I don’t know how much more I can take!

_[Nigel just holds Chad and wordlessly strokes the crying teenager’s back]_

**Nigel:** I’m sorry, Chad...I wish I knew what to say to you...

 **Chad:** [sniffs] You don’t have to say anything, Nigel. I’m just glad you’re here to listen to me...[patting Nigel’s back]...you’re a great kid. Your concern for others is what I always liked the best about you, you know?

 **Nigel:** [smiling] Thank you, Chad. Are you feeling better?

 **Chad:** [returning the smile] Emotionally, yeah. But physically...[holding his head]...not so much.

 **Nigel:** You’re still wearing my visor?!

 **Chad:** [taking off the visor and holding it above his head] Oh, you...you want it back? Come get it, then!

_[Nigel tries to take his visor back, but he can’t reach it. Chad puts an arm around Nigel and quickly kisses his nose]_

**Chad:** [smirking] I love you~

 **Nigel:** [angrily (?)] Just give me back my visor.

End

**Author's Note:**

> -The last part of this fic was inspired by this drawing:  
>  https://fallen-gabrielle.tumblr.com/post/159352440274/i-was-browsing-tumbrl-in-search-for-ideas-to-draw
> 
> -The show with the boy in the green vest:   
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/Doug


End file.
